Wanting Her
by DemitryDagger13
Summary: After settling down, with Penryn and his Watchers. Raffe notices Howler getting the hots for Penryn. In an urge to stop it before anything happens, Raffe is sent somewhere where he is forced to watch Howler put the moves on Penryn. Will Raffe return in time to claim his Daughter of Man? Or will he watch his love, fall for his Watcher?
1. Chapter 1

I was hovering over Penryn, pressing kisses over her body while she giggled, I loved making her laugh, and she was cute and quirky with a hint of sass, just as her giggles slowly morphed into soft moans. I heard my name being called from outside my room.

"Howler! Let's go, Raffe and Penryn are waiting for us" Hawk's voice fills my ears. Just the mention of Penryn's name gets my stomach all twisted in knots. She was the first girl I had seen after being rescued from the Pit and she was just my type: _Daughter of Man_.

Jumping out of bed, I quickly threw on some of my best clothes, when I exited my room; Hawk and Little B were waiting for me. "Let's go, we're going to be late, God knows what Raffe will do to us then" Little B said. Hawk grinned, "probably get impatient and start to suck-face with his Daughter of Man" he danced his eyebrows. I looked at him, "suck face?" I arched a brow, he shrugged "I'm adapting to current day vocabulary" he said innocently. Little B shook his head, "in what century? If that's the term they're using now; send me back to the Pit" he sighed.

I laughed, as we walked outside. Just like assumed, Raffe and Penryn were indeed- sucking face. Raffe was all over her, his lips against hers in a fiery way; Penryn's cheeks were flushed and she clung close to him, holding his shoulders in place. Raffe slowly pulled away and whispered something in her ear, low enough that we couldn't hear, but loud enough to make Penryn bite her lip. He smirked at her and gave her cheek a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around her and looking at us.

"You okay?" Hawk whispered in my ear, I was far from okay- I was seething in my shoes and some blood-lust filled my eyes. I gave him a stiff nod and we sprinted to check up with Raffe, "Commander, " I looked to Raffe, then to Penryn I said, "maggot slayer" she pursed her lips, "are you ever going to stop calling me that?" she asked. I shook my head; Raffe had an amused look, "nope." I stated, she rolled her eyes, "it was one time" she said in a breathy tone while she leaned against Raffe. I lowered my eyes to avoid their affection.

RAFFE POV- I glared at Howler, he was doing his shameful glance at the ground… again. My other Watchers hadn't noticed it, but I was their leader, after all so I did, he had been eyeing my Penryn since we were in the Pit and he's gotten more and more interested in her- even almost walked in on us "going at it" in bed to get a glance at her.

Penryn hasn't noticed it thankfully, she's too naïve to realize how many men fawn over her…my sweet little Penryn.

I cleared my throat, getting their attention as I sent them to be useful in the cleanup, our kind left. My eyes landed on Howler, "you can stay here and watch over everything." I said, Cyclone looked at me, "and what do you, plan to do Commander?" he grinned. I glanced down at Penryn, and shrugged "oh. Various things" she blushed and tried to keep a straight face, I looked at Howler, he had the face of a dead man, emotionless but strained.

Once the Watchers flew out and Howler returned to the ranch, all of the surviving Watchers lived in; I grabbed Penryn tightly and lifted her in my arms. Once in the air, above the clouds; Penryn asked me "could you make it any more obvious about our sex-life?" she teased me. I nuzzled against her cheek, "what? I have to brag about something; besides, my good looks" I chuckled with an innocent tone. Penryn laughed quietly, soon I was swooping down, and making a few zigzags and doing a few tricks, "show off much?" she whispered to me. I chuckled, and landed a few feet from our house.

It was average, a small cottage made out of stone and wood with two bedrooms: Ours, and one for her sister for when she visited. An office room for storage, it had a wined around porch around the front, painted white and the stone chimney was poking into the sky. Once setting Penryn down, I kissed her, "head inside for a bit, I have one thing I need to take care of; before, we get started" I said in my low, irrespirable voice. She smiled and placed her hand of my cheek, bringing me in for another kiss, "hurry back" she said. I smirked, "and if I'm not?" she arched a brow and placed her lips against my ear, whispering some- err… pleasurable things. I got a cheeky grin before taking flight again… and now it was time for me and Howler to have a little chat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Howler!" I called; I was inside the ranch, looking for my Watcher. Suddenly, my warrior sense went off, and I side stepped, just in time before Howler punched the back of my head. I raised my foot to kick him back but he was fast, and blocked it, "it's me, Howler. I came here to talk" I explained as I brought my fist up and slammed it against Howlers. He gritted his teeth, "I don't feel like talking" he growled and was about to kick me, I took the opportunity and grabbed his leg, twisting it to get him off balance. On the ground, Howler grabbed my leg and pulled it out from under me, in a flash when my head hit the cold, hard flooring; Howler was up and kicked me, hard on the forehead.

Losing my consciousness, I was in and out vaguely, Howler was carrying me into a dark room- or I think it was dark; it may have been the black spots covering my vision. I went to swing a punch but Howler gripped it in his fist and threw me on the ground.

Sitting up, I was awake and aware, no sound, no light, but an occasional droplet from a leaky sink. I went to go rub my face, but my hands were behind my back, fighting against the cold metal. I heard a deep laugh, "its angel metal, Raffe. There's no getting out unless I free you… which I plan to do after I finish babbling." I strained against it, "and how did you manage to get Angel-metal?" I asked, only certain angels were admitted to see the metal that made our swords, let alone take any. "Oh, I have connections" he said as he flicked on a light, "ha… funny I didn't think you could get Angel-metal on Earth, Now, I know I'm irresistible and everything, but I'm not really into the whole handcuff and bondage kinky kind of shit like you are" I growled. Howler grinned, "good for you, now listen; I could say this isn't a personal thing but- I'd be lying. I respect you and everything, but being down in the Pit for centuries… give a guy some time to think" he said.

I arched a brow, "and what's that? Admitting you have been in love with me this whole time. I'm flattered, really… but I'm taken" I stated, Howler started laughing, "that's just it Raphael. You weren't put in the Pit, you still have your daughter of man, you have wings, but guess what- I'm sick of you getting everything. And you have something I want- something I've wanted for a long time" he said. I thrashed around, he had the nerve to bring up Penryn! Out of protective instinct I growled, saying "touch her and I'll kill you" I threatened, Howler grinned, "I guess it will be up to her and who she picks… I mean, after finding out you ran off with Laylah, the poor thing is bound to be heartbroken. And who's going to be the one to pick it all up?" Howler asked with a grin. I laughed, "And see, that's where you're wrong. I don't plan on going anywhere" I stated.

Howler smirked with a nod, "you say that now… but when I was down in that Pit, you weren't the only one that picked up a trinket or two" he said. I stopped, "what do you mean?" I said with an icy-like tone. Howler smiled, "well, this here is called 'Forget me not," he held his hand out to show off a dark grey powder; "basically… if someone inhales this stuff, their body, kind of just- poof. Like it was never there" Howler grinned. I gritted my teeth, "fine, go ahead. Penryn won't betray me like you're doing. I'll just touch her and talk to her" I said. Howler made a tsking noise, "that's the wonderful thing about Forget me Not's… only the person that gave it to you will be able to see, hear, touch, and smell the person affected. So… you can watch while I win Penryn over and you can scream all you want… only I'll be able to hear you" he pursed his lips.

I growled, "Why? Why now?" I demanded. Howler shrugged, "it's not every day you find a girl like that- and I plan to get her while I can. It was nice seeing you happy and all, but you always had all the girls flocking you, begging for your attention. Does Penryn know about how many girls you've had a one-night thing with?" he asks. I thrashed around, "yes, she does! She knows that's all in the past. She knows it's different now" I was yelling at him, Howler walked up to me, "well, let's see how that goes when you stand her up tonight" he said. Without a moments warning, he blew the grey dust in my face, I coughed as it absorbed into my body through my mouth, noes and skin and felt sick to my stomach as I felt my stomach rise into my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Penryn POV- Sitting in our room; it had been hours since Raffe left to 'take care of things' and now I was pissed.

I had never been clingy to Raffe, but it was a disappointment to be stood- up. "That boy and I have quite some talking to do" I huffed to Pooky-bear sitting in her display case. I saw her ridged blade shimmer blue as if she agreed with me, I smirked; then heard the front door open.

Standing up, I went to meet him and crossed my arms. Expecting Raffe; I was surprised to find Howler, he was leaning against the door, a scratch running down the length of his face.

"Howler, are you okay?" I asked; and walked over to him, completely forgetting about Raffe at the moment. Howler looked up at me, "y-yeah… I'm fine, but. But Raffe… he-he" Howler was stuttering, it sounded like he was in shock. He sat down on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees, his head low.

I sat down, next to him, "what happened, Howler?" I asked softly. Howler looked up at me, "Raffe is gone, Penryn" he sighed. I arched my brow, "gone? What do you mean by gone?" I asked. Howler pulled me close to him, "he left; with… Laylah" he cringed.

I felt my heart constrict, "no… he wouldn't" I breathed, Howler half hugged me, "I never thought he would either. But I saw him flying off, I tried to stop him but he went ballistic and attacked me" Howler sighed.

Raffe POV- The world was sluggish and slow sound was heard before motions caught up with it but I was adjusting.

I was in our house, Penryn said, "no… he wouldn't" I smiled, and looked at Howler, "told you she wouldn't believe you", Howler glared at me, and hugged Penryn with one arm with a smirk and told her, "I never thought he would either. But I saw him flying off, I tried to stop him but he went ballistic and attacked me" I growled and prayed Penryn wouldn't believe him.

Penryn stood up, shaky and a distant look in her eyes. I reached out to console her but my fingers began dissolving when I got close to her and I felt a wave of disappointment as she held her breath. Howler flashed me a smile, but frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Penryn… you know if you need someone. I'm here for you" he placed his hand on his heart, Penryn gave a weak smile; and gently said, "thanks Howler… um- I think I need to be alone for a bit" she whispered.

Howler nodded slowly, and backed away. "I'll be around" he said and left, grinning at me like a shining star. I scowled him, but set my hatred aside to follow Penryn. She held together, her arms wrapped together tightly around herself.

She closed the door behind her when she entered our room. I felt my body disperse into billions of atoms and glide under the door frame; then connect together next to Penryn, all in a matter of milliseconds.

Kneeling down beside Penryn; I felt an ache in my chest as she slid her back down the door, bringing her knees up to her chest. Her breath came out ragged, tears welled in her eyes and all I wanted to do was to reach out and hold her. Penryn squeezed her eyes shut, and began muttering, "No, no, no. Don't cry, don't cry" she clawed the carpet beneath her.

I leaned my head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, saying, "I'll be back, Penryn. I swear I will, I'll find a way" I vowed before closing my eyes and letting out a deep breath.

Penryn POV- I sat there on the floor, silent tears falling down my cheeks. Raffe was gone. He left me for that bitch that cut off his wings; I dropped my head, "dammit. I should have known" I whimpered. Pushing my hair out of my face, I took deep breaths; and stood up on shaking legs.

Paige POV- I was packing up my backpack that was decorated with pink flowers. I was happy I was going to spend the weekend with Penryn; she promised we would do a lot of fun things.

Looking at myself in the mirror, the scars were beginning to fade after time; I smiled and went into Penryn's old room in our condo. It smelled like vanilla and mint just like Penryn had before the war between humans and angels; I missed her since she moved out of the condo and in with her boyfriend Raffe. I'm happy for both of them; Penryn deserves a boy like Raffe to protect her. I like Raffe, he's nice and takes care of Penryn like the way she took care of our family for years. I looked at Penryn's dresser, which I was finally tall enough to see without needed a stepping stool. Penryn had a few pictures of her and I, some of her and her friends and an old photo of our family before dad left and mom lost it.

"Paige!" mom called, I sighed and left Penryn's room, following mom's voice. Mom was smiling and sitting in her old wooden chair, "yes?" I asked, coming and sitting on the floor in front of her. Mom stroked my hair, "are you all packed for tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded, "yes, I am. Will you be okay while I'm gone?" I asked softly. I heard mom giggle, "I think I can manage, besides… Penryn taught be a few self-defense moves for times I'll be alone" she said. I nodded slowly, "and you have all of your medicine?" I asked, ever since Penryn and I pleaded with mom to start taking her pills, she had eventually agreed after interrogating the doctor.

I smiled, "hopefully the twins will be here on time" I muttered, wishing I had my locus back, but they all died off shortly after all the angels left. Mom laughed; "If they aren't, Penryn will put the fear of God in those boys" I smiled. It was true.


	4. Chapter 4

Raffe POV- Invisible or not, I still slept beside, Penryn that night. I was pressed against the wall, barley able to touch her, but I was close enough to feel her warmth.

Her gentle frame, took in deep, calming breaths with an occasional whimper or sigh, usually I was there to wrap my arm around her and pull her to my chest…but now.

Now I was stuck, I couldn't even touch her without dissolving; thankfully I had a weekend to figure out some kind of plan while Paige was over and keeping Penryn's mind off of it.

Penryn rolled onto her side, facing me; her sharp cheekbones, gentle skin and kissable lips all at peace while she slept. How much I wanted to wrap her in my arms, but all I could do was watch while she snuggled against my pillow, subconsciously seeking out my touch.

I let out a long breath, and thought through my options.

 _Let Howler win Penryn over._ Never going to happen.

 _Figure out a way to get into the Pit to find an antidote._ Only Penryn can get into the Pit with the sword.

 _Wait until the poison wears off in a month._ Closest thing I've got right now.

Closing my eyes, I wondered how bad things could get in one month… Geez. I wasn't ready to find out.

Howler POV- I had the rest of my fellow Watchers believing Raffe ran off with Layla, the only not completely convinced was Cyclone. "I still don't think, Raffe would just take off… even if he did, why not tell us?" he argued me.

I shrugged, "I don't know, Cy. All I know, I saw him flying off, and when I asked him, he said he was going with Laylah and if I went looking for him, he was going to kill me" I shrugged. Cyclone shook his head, standing up and going to his room, Hawk sighed, "man…and I was just beginning to believe that Raffe was happy" he stood up and began pacing. "Well… we'll protect Penryn while he's gone… we could always make it look like she got killed by a demon." He muttered; I gritted my teeth, "why would we do that?" I asked. Hawk shrugged, "maybe, Raffe will see that he cares for her more and will come back to protect her" Hawk said innocently. Little B laughed, "yes, because his best friends placed in charge of protecting Penryn Young while Raphael is away, won't receive any punishment in any way for letting a demon kill his daughter of man" he rolled his eyes, "I don't feel like losing my testicles. Thank you very much.

I grinned and looked out the window. Finally; things were falling into place and all I had to do was to win my little Maggot Slayer over.

Penryn POV- Blinking my eyes open, the sun was still high in the sky

 _Great. I had picked up on Raffe's sleeping habits_

Now I was up with the sun, and wide awake. Groaning, I threw a pillow over my head and prayed that what I was told last night was just a nightmare my messed up mind had created. I waited a minute to try to listen to breathing or chuckling beside me and I was only met with silence. The ache in my chest was like a black hole, I pushed those damn tears down and refused to let the pain I was feeling; show through while Paige was here. I could break down for as long as I wanted after she left.

Sighing, I sat up looking around; going over the things I needed to do today before Paige came at 12. "Alright, Penryn… you functioned properly for 17 years without a boyfriend, so pull yourself together" I lied to myself and I stood up to get ready for the day. 

Raffe POV- I was glad to see that Penryn wasn't crawling into some dark hole of sadness… but I also had this weird feeling that she was almost taking it, too well… call me crazy but I'd almost say, she didn't care if I was gone or not.

After watching Penryn clean up the house, I felt bad since I usually helped her clean up, but I could do nothing but watch.

Once twelve o'clock came around, the twins showed up with Paige, Dee and Dum leaned against the door frame, "hey there, Penryn" they said in unison.

They looked around, "no, Raffe today?" Dee asked, Penryn shrugged, "he's busy..." she said, "alright, same time as always?" she asked. The twins nodded and darted out, as Penryn closed the door. Glancing at her, I smiled as she knelt down to Paige, with a reluctant breath, I left, in search of answers.


End file.
